8 - Gravity Fails
Gravity Fails is the 8th level of Robotraps, set in the "top secret" tract of Death Trap Incorporated. In it, the player can control gravity to lead the robots to the goal. the level also concludes the Brutality Building. Level design In this level, the robots will first have to walk past a light barriar before the lever becomes available. As soon as it is, the player can activate it to make the robots float upwards due to an anti-gravitational ray. While floating, robots can neither be hit by the electric fences near the floating floor, nor fall into the bottomless pits, nor change direction due to the cogs at the floor. To make the exit appear, the player must first make the robots walk through another light barrier, which in turn means that the cogs must be used to lead the robots there. If the robots float too far away from the main platform, they will drop to their death. Therefore, anti-gravity must be used to make the robots "hop" over the fences and pits, but without making them float too far. The top secret tract this level is located at is a dark, seemingly endless room with floating cubes and strange, cylindrical machines in it. The office capsule floats around in this room, and the robots spawn on a platform in front of it. On activation of the lever in this level, the strange machines in the background will start rotating at high speed, reversing the gravity. New game mechanics The anti-gravity mechanic, which is reused in the 16th level, Kingdom Harms. Solution The challenge in this level lies in using the anti-gravity to make the robots float over gaps and electric fences without making them float over the cogs that keep them on track. Target the yellow lever to the right once it appears, and then wait until the robots head towards the electric fence. Make them float as soon as all of them face into the fence's direction and let go once they all floated over it. You can switch gravity on and off inbetween to keep them from floating too far up, too. In any case, make sure that Alice doesn't float over the cog at the edge. Do the same for their way back, and again, make sure that the next cog after the fence is hit by all robots. Don't worry about the bridge: Your robots should easily hit the light barrier that closes it while in the air. On the third bridge, make sure to again have them float as soon as they all face right, or otherwise some of them may drop into the pit that opens. Let them drop onto the platform so all of them hit the teleporter, and then wait until they appear to the left. Again, don't worry too much about the pink light barrier - it should always be hit by one of your robots, normally. It's very important, still: the barrier is what makes the goal path appear in the first place. Wait until they reach the gap and make them float over it, to the goal. Making them drop and rise repeatedly can help making sure you don't let them float over the goal. As long as Alice lands on the goal platform, she'll be safe. Trivia * A device very similar to the ones seen in this level makes up the core of Death Trap Inc's plausibility reactor. It's unclear whether the reactor's ability to reverse gravity stems from this device, or whether the devices are simply put inside as a part of the reactor's energy production method, by making it appear more plausible. * The fact that the announcer remarks that "the entire world will know soon enough" might be a hint at the reactor's capability to destroy earth. * The machines' design was inspired by similar machines seen in the "Death Egg" sections of several Sonic the Hedgehof games. * The level name is a pun on the cartoon Gravity Falls. Music Adventure Meme by Kevin MacLeodCategory:Levels Category:Brutality Building Category:Areas